Battle of Salvation
by princesa-lua
Summary: No ano de 200 D.C. uma nova ameaça apareca para acabar com a paz mundial. Será que Heero e cia. vão conseguir salvar a Terra e as Colônias dessa vez? E quem é essa pessoa misteriosa que os está ajudando?


Gundam Wing - Battle of Salvation Por |\|eø Qµeen §erenit¥  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Avisos: Eu não sou dona do anime Gundam Wing nem de seu personagens, infelizmente (só dos que vão aparecer nessa fic). Eu só tenho a coleção de mangás em português, alguns adesivos e futuramente um boneco do Deathscythe, portanto não me processem. Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo com alguma vontade de terminar, portanto é a primeira que coloco em um site pra mais alguém ler. Sejam bonzinhos, sim?  
  
Essa fic possui angústia, um pouco de humor, aventura, e um romancezinho (mas só pro final da fic). Pode ou não ser Universo Alternativo, depende do ponto de vista de cada um.  
  
Esse capítulo é dedicado à Lhubi, que me ajudou com as idéias e não me deixou ter uma noite tranquila, só pensando nas idéias pra fic; ao Argos e ao meu pato de estimação, o tio Pattousai. Ah, e tb ao meu muso inspirador, que não sabe que essa fic é dedicada à ele, mas que mesmo assim me ajudou muitíssimo, me mostrando que um Heero pode realmente ser uma máquina sem coração nem sentimentos.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Episódio 1 - A estrela cadente que eles viram  
  
O ano é 199 D.C., véspera de Ano Novo. A Terra e as Colônias vivem em paz, graças aos esforços do povo e de seus governantes, principalmente da vice-ministra do exterior Relena Darlian. Por causa de sua força de vontade em pregar a paz, e com a ajuda dos Preventers, mais um ano de paz está sendo comemorado. E é exatamente aqui que começa a nossa estória.  
  
Todos os heróis da paz estão reunidos na nave Peacemillion II, construída depois da Guerra de Natal. Os ex-pilotos dos Gundams, Relena, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Sally, Howard, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy e até a própria Mariemeia, todos estão na festa dada na nave. Não só eles, mas também representantes dos governos, líderes dos grupos espalhados pelos povos e suas famílias, todos convidados por Relena, anfitriã da comemoração.  
  
"É uma bela festa, não acha?" perguntou Noin a Lady Une. Elas não se viam pessoalmente desde 196, e era bom rever um rosto amigo.  
  
"É sim. Relena não poupou nada para tornar esta data inesquecível," a outra respondeu, não parecendo dar muita atenção ao que dizia. Já havia dias que estava preocupada com outros assuntos.  
  
"A senhorita Relena não gosta de ver os outros tristes," Noin disse casualmente, "nem preocupados. Talvez seja esse o verdadeiro motivo da festa, não acha?"  
  
"Acredita mesmo que Relena Darlian saiba alguma coisa sobre o assunto?" Sally, que estava por perto e ouviu a conversa, perguntou.  
  
"Ela não é tola. Deve ter alguma idéia."  
  
Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, em que as três ficaram olhando o movimento no salão. Tanta alegria, tanta inocência, tudo seria perdido. A nova geração estava prestes a esquecer as guerras e viver num mundo de paz. Se ao menos conseguissem deter os eventos que estavam para acontecer. Mas não era possível, e elas sabiam disso. Foi Sally quem voltou a falar. "Então é inevitável. Vai mesmo haver outra guerra." Essa frase era mais dirigida para si mesma que para as outras, mas Lady Une respondeu mesmo assim.  
  
"Sim. Mas dessa vez nós não temos os Gundams."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ah, vamo lá Heero! Você tem que relaxar um pouco cara." Duo estava tentando convence-lo a beber algo além de água mineral, sem muito sucesso. O ex-piloto do Gundam Wing não mudara muito desde a batalha contra Mariemeia. Sua vida havia dado algumas reviravoltas, era verdade (ninguém achou que ele fosse mesmo se envolver com Relena depois da guerra, quanto mais terminar o namoro menos de três meses depois), mas sua personalidade 'cativante' continuava a mesma. Só falava o estritamente necessário e ignorava tudo o que podia. "Pelo amor de Deus! O pessoal não se reúne assim há tempos e você fica aí parado num canto, bebendo água mineral e pensando com seus botões. Você sabe muito bem que eu não me importo de ficar no meu monólogo, eu já estou acostumado. Mas falar com uma parede de concreto às vezes cansa, sabia?" Ele terminou num fôlego só.  
  
"Eu já disse que não bebo," Heero respondeu na sua mesma maneira monótona de sempre.  
  
"Você não muda mesmo, hein?" Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Olha lá," falou depois de um tempo, "o Quatre está chamando a gente."  
  
"Hn" foi a única resposta que obteve, mas Heero se levantou e o acompanhou até onde os outros estavam.  
  
Nenhum deles havia mudado muito, somente pareciam mais maduros. Quatre estava mais alto. Não muito, mas o suficiente. Mas ele ainda mantinha seu sorriso infantil e olhos cativantes, sempre pronto para ajudar os outros. Ele agora cuidava dos negócios de sua família praticamente sozinho, já que suas irmãs tinham seus próprios trabalhos, e continuava ajudar as colônias, assim como seu pai. Trowa era o mesmo de três anos antes, ainda alto, ainda calado, ainda protetor. Continuava trabalhando no circo com Catherine, sempre no picadeiro ou cuidando dos animais. Wufei realmente não tinha mudado nada. Ainda estava nos Preventers, assim como Duo. Esse último havia se juntado um ano antes, alegando estar entediado. Sempre animado e brincalhão. E então vinha Heero que, depois de uns meses como guarda-costas da Relena, se tornou programador de computador, algo que ninguém esperava, e usando tudo o que aprendeu nas guerras para impedir a invasão dos computadores por hackers se tornou um dos melhores do ramo. Estando todos sempre muito ocupados, aquele encontro era uma oportunidade de ouro.  
  
"Tem gente aqui que eu não vejo há tantos anos! É bom rever as pessoas queridas." Quatre comentou jovialmente. "Há tantas novidades para saber. Como vai seu trabalho, Duo?"  
  
"Ah... nada demais," Duo sorriu e cruzou os braços. Estava sentado ao lado de Heero, que continuava com seu copo de água mineral. "Frustar rebeliões, espionar suspeitos, acabar com armas de destruição em massa, roubar as rosquinhas de chocolate do Wufei..." esta última sentença foi falada enquanto ele se escondia atrás de Trowa, que estava de pé.  
  
"Ora seu! Então minhas suspeitas estavam certas!" O chinês tentou pegar Duo, sem muito sucesso.  
  
"Calma gente, é véspera de Ano Novo. Vamos deixar as brigas para depois, sim?" Quatre tentou pacificar as coisas, se metendo entre os dois amigos, mas a briga só parou com o comentário de Trowa.  
  
"Faltam menos de cinco minutos para a meia-noite."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Todos se juntaram na sala principal da nave, onde uma tela gigante havia sido montada para mostrar a comemoração em diversas partes do mundo e das Colônias. Havia imagens de fogos de artifício e bandeiras, balões e gente sorrindo. A típica festa da paz. A ex-equipe Gundam estava olhando o espaço através de uma grande janela.  
  
"E pensar que essa paz parecia impossível de ser conseguida." Duo filosofou. "Faz este momento parecer mais especial."  
  
"É verdade," Quatre concordou. "É bom finalmente ter uma vida normal."  
  
"Normal? É isso o que você acha? Mesmo depois de tudo o que vimos e fizemos?" Wufei perguntou, parecendo um pouco surpreso e indignado. "Não creio que nós algum dia venhamos a ter vidas normais. Há muito sangue em nossas mãos para que tenhamos direito a isso."  
  
"Mas não é bem assim, Wufei. Você sabe que nós fizemos o que era necessário para o bem das pessoas. Nós não tínhamos escolha. Lutamos e sofremos para que inocentes não fossem obrigados a isso. E, " Quatre apontou para o infinito, "aqui está o resultado."  
  
"Eu sei. Mas às vezes é difícil me convencer disso."  
  
Todos ficaram calados por um tempo, pensando nessas palavras. As memórias eram realmente muito dolorosas para se esquecer. Foram muitos anos de dores, sofrimentos e sangue de inocentes para simplesmente deixar para trás. Eles nunca tiveram chance de ser crianças normais, não foram adolescentes normais, e não teriam mais sortes como adultos. Foi Heero quem quebrou o silêncio.  
  
"Eu só queria..." disse num sussurro, mas de repente parou, olhando para um objeto que se movia no espaço. "O que é aquilo?"  
  
"Me parece um cometa." Wufei constatou, sem dar importância ao fato.  
  
"É uma estrela cadente! Que tal se cada um de nós fizermos um pedido?" Duo deu a idéia, fechando os olhos para pensar no desejo.  
  
"Duo, isto é apenas um lenda. Não existem estrelas cadentes. E mesmo que houvessem, não poderiam realizar pedidos." Quatre corrigiu, gentilmente.  
  
"Além do mais, os meteoros são chamados de estrelas cadentes, não os cometas."  
  
"Ai, Trowa. Não se pode nem sonhar... E você, Heero? Não vai dizer nada?"  
  
Heero continuou parado, olhando para o cometa. Parecia... estranho. "Aquilo não é um-"  
  
"Vamos começar a contagem regressiva!" Relena anunciou no microfone e todos começaram a contar.  
  
"10!" Aquilo não era um cometa, era muito diferente. Mas como? "9!" Heero parou de olhar pela janela e encarou o grupo. Algo estava pra acontecer. "8!" Não, não podia ser. Ele tinha que estar errado. "7!" Era um cometa, tinha que ser um cometa. Por favor, seja um cometa. "6!" Heero estava olhando pela janela de novo. Não, ele estava errado, afinal o cometa seguia seu curso lentamente. "5!" Mas espere! O cometa está parando! "4!" Está fazendo uma curva! "3!" Não é um cometa, "2!" Heero estava certo. "1!" É uma... "FELIZ ANO NOVO!!" capsula espacial...  
  
PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI! PI!  
  
"Mas o que está acontecendo?" A voz de Relena se sobressaiu no barulho que começou a se formar. Nesse momento a nave tremeu violentamente e algumas pessoas que não conseguiram se segurar a tempo caíram no chão. Relena repetiu a pergunta, gritando dessa vez. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"  
  
A nave voltou a tremer, dessa vez com ainda mais força, jogando todos para o chão. Algumas lâmpadas se quebraram e havia uma chuva de faíscas para todos os lados. Alguma coisa estava batendo do lado de fora. Relena e os ex- pilotos correram para a sala de comando. "O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?!"  
  
"N-nós estamos... sendo atacados, senhorita." O comandante respondeu, pálido. Houve alguns minutos de silêncio. Estavam sendo... atacados? Mas por quem? Como? Relena perguntou, sua voz tremendo um pouco. "O que está nos atacando?" Outra vez a nave tremeu.  
  
"Uhn... São... Mobile Suits..." Uma pausa. "Uns trinta deles."  
  
O medo logo se instalou. Era preciso fugir dali imediatamente, ou pelo menos tirar todas aquelas pessoas que estavam a bordo.  
  
"Aumentem a velocidade! Temos que afastar a nave deles!" O comandante gritou.  
  
"Já chegamos ao máximo! E os MS estão nos alcançando!"  
  
"Então mudem o curso, vamos tentar despista-los!"  
  
"Isso não vai ser possível." Pela primeira vez Heero falou, e parecia bem calmo. "Não há como despista-los."  
  
"Como assim é não é possível?" Quatre parecia incrédulo. Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Então de novo a paz que eles tanto lutaram para conseguir estava ameaçada?  
  
"Primeiro porque eles são muito mais rápidos do que nós. E vocês ainda não perceberam? Repare nos movimentos deles, na formação que eles estão seguindo." Dessa vez foi Trowa quem falou.  
  
Esses MS se moviam com precisão incrível, e tão rápido que pareciam prever o que a nave iria fazer. Eles só podiam ser...  
  
"Mobile Dolls..." A resposta de Duo saiu como um sussurro, e tudo estava perdido.  
  
"K'so! Como isso pode estar acontecendo?! Não havia nada sobre novos rebeldes no arquivo do Preventers!" Wufei explodiu. Ninguém mais entendia nada. Como é que ninguém sabia que havia aparecido uma nova ameaça? e os MD? De onde vieram?  
  
"Há alguma chance de escaparmos desse ataque?" Relena, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, perguntou e todos se viraram para Heero, esperando uma resposta.  
  
"Não."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"A operação está seguindo conforme era previsto, tenente Marshall," um soldado de cabelos azuis informou. O tenente com o qual ele falava eram um homem alto de cabelo louro e olhos sinistros.  
  
"Excelente. Todos os nossos inimigos estão mesmo naquela nave?"  
  
"Foi confirmado, senhor." Veio a resposta.  
  
"Muito bom, muito bom," o tenente sorriu, coisa não muito agradável de se ver. "Vou informar o senh-" Ele viu algo estranho na radar. "Soldado Richard, o que é aquilo?"  
  
"Deve ser um cometa, senhor." Richard respondeu, colocando uma imagem do cometa na tela.  
  
"Não fale besteiras!" Marshall gritou. "Aquilo não é um cometa! Está virando em direção à Peacemillion II!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Não é possível!" Duo bateu os punho em uma das mesas várias vezes. "Tem que haver um jeito de acabar com eles! Nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados!"  
  
A nave era cada vez mais atacada, e os golpes cada vez causavam mais danos. Havia gritaria a bordo e muitas pessoas tinham se machucado em uma explosão interna. Todas as janelas haviam sido fechadas, numa tentativa vã de as pessoas não descobrirem o que acontecia do lado de fora, mas isso só causou mais pânico.  
  
"A Peacemillion não vai agüentar por muito tempo. Os MD estão atacando cada vez mai- Mas o que é isso?!" O comandante apontou para a tela.  
  
"É um rocha?" Um outro respondeu, a incerteza aparecendo em seu rosto.  
  
De repente essa rocha explodiu, lançando pedaços de metal e nuvens de fumaça para todos os lados. E no meio da fumaça algo se moveu rapidamente em direção aos MD.  
  
"Olhem! Os mobile dolls estão sendo destruídos!" Todos se concentraram na tela. Um a um os MD eram cortados por algo rápido como um raio. Mais máquinas apareciam, mas continuavam sendo destruídas rapidamente.  
  
"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo lá fora?" A voz de Wufei ecoou na sala. Não se podia identificar o que estava acabando com os MD. Só se podia ver um vulto roxo passando de um lado para o outro.  
  
"As máquinas foram todas destruídas!!!" Alguém gritou. Era verdade. Nada mais aparecia no radar. Nem mesmo o que os havia destruído.  
  
"Ué! Aquilo sumiu do nada."  
  
"Alguém conseguiu identificar o que era?" Quatre perguntou.  
  
"Não teve como. Nossa, aquilo era rápido," foi o comentário de Duo.  
  
"E parece que está do nosso lado." Dessa vez quem falou foi Trowa.  
  
"Não dá pra tirar conclusões precipitadas."  
  
"Ah Wufei. Você não acha mesmo que quem estava controlando aquela coisa queria essa nave destruída, né? Eu não acredito nisso não." Apesar de seu tom de voz casual, Duo estava preocupado. Como algo poderia ser tão rápido, poderoso e imperceptível no radar? Esse último aspecto o lembrava de seu querido Deathscythe.  
  
"Eu tenho que concordar com o Duo. Wufei, se ele fosse um inimigo eu não creio que ele iria nos salvar da morte certa." Quatre se virou para o colega. "Heero?"  
  
"Essa batalha foi gravada?" Foi tudo que Heero disse, ignorando completamente a pergunta do árabe.  
  
"Ahn... sim, foi. Tudo que se passa fora da nave é gravado, caso seja necessário mais tarde."  
  
Assim que recebeu a resposta, Heero saiu da sala de comando, deixando todos os presentes sem entender nada.  
  
"Continua o mesmo tagarela." Duo disse a si mesmo, com sarcasmo.  
  
"Se alguém sabe o que aconteceu há alguns minutos atrás, essa alguém é a Lady une. É melhor ver o que ela sabe." Wufei já estava se dirigindo à porta quando viu em sua frente a própria, junto com Sally, Noin e Zechs.  
  
"Sim, é verdade. Sabemos o que está acontecendo."  
  
"Sabemos?" Wufei ergueu a sobrancelha. Então ela não era mesmo a única, pensou. Já devia ter imaginado.  
  
"Sim, nós quatro."  
  
"Ótimo. Então, por favor, comecem a explicar o que aquela demonstração lá fora significa." Heero tinha acabado de chegar, e carregava um laptop debaixo do braço. Estava se preparando para conecta-lo ao computador da nave quando Relena interveio.  
  
"Não seria melhor termos essa conversa em outro lugar?" Ela sugeriu. Tinha o pressentimento de que tudo que fosse dito a partir daquele momento poderia causar um grande problema se não fosse bem guardado. E eles já tinham problema suficiente nas mãos, com todas aquelas pessoas gritando.  
  
"É uma boa idéia," Une afirmou. "Vamos para outro lugar."  
  
"Vão indo." Relena pediu. "Eu tenho que acalmar meus convidados e ver os feridos primeiro. Depois eu alcanço vocês. E por favor," disse, se dirigindo para o comandante da Peacemillion II, "nos leve para a Terra imediatamente." Dito isso foi para o salão, enquanto os outros se encaminhavam para uma saleta.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Corriam boatos de que há uma organização que sobreviveu à busca minuciosa dos Preventers. Ela havia sido criada por soldados que se achavam injustiçados no resultado das guerras e estão procurando uma forma de vingança. Sua meta e nome são desconhecidos, assim como seu QG. Como nada havia sido encontrado que pudesse confirmar os boatos, achamos melhor não espalhar a notícia." Lady une fez uma pausa, esperando que alguém fizesse alguma pergunta, mas todos ficaram calados. Sally continuou a contar de onde a outra parara.  
  
"Mas umas semanas atrás uma de nossas equipes conseguiu interceptar uma frota de MS que nunca tínhamos visto antes. Sua tecnologia é muito superior aos outros, e outras informações que encontramos nos leva a crer que essa organização existia há muito mais tempo que pensávamos. Talvez tenham sido criados antes da P3[1]."  
  
Relena perguntou. "E essa é toda a informação que nós temos sobre eles?"  
  
"Infelizmente sim, senhorita Relena."  
  
"E você, meu irmão? Já sabia disto tudo há muito tempo?" Ela perguntou, um pouco magoada por terem lhe escondido informação tão importante.  
  
"Sim, eu sabia. Estou ajudando nas investigações, mas eles são muito mais cuidadosos que qualquer outro grupo que eu já tenha visto."  
  
"Foi por isso que nós voltamos da nossa missão em Marte. Assim que nos avisaram dessa descoberta, viemos direto para cá."  
  
"Tá tudo muito bem, mas só tem uma coisa que não se encaixa." As atenções se voltaram para Duo, que prosseguiu. "Bem, aqueles MD, com certeza, são dessa nova organização, certo? Mas e a outra máquina?"  
  
"Que outra máquina?" Zechs perguntou.  
  
"A que nos salvou do ataque. Aquelas coisas não se destruíram sozinhas."  
  
"Isso eu não sei." Lady Une confessou, parecendo um pouco confusa. Estava mesmo se perguntando o que havia acontecido.  
  
"Tudo o que sabemos é que é obviamente alguém muito mais bem informado do que nós. E que não deseja ser descoberto, senão não usaria o modo de camuflagem." Heero estava mexendo em seu laptop, que ele havia ligado a um computador da sala e, por ele, havia entrado nos dados da nave.  
  
"Aha! Eu sabia!" Duo interrompeu-o, recebendo um olhar severo de Heero, que continuou a mexer em seu PC.  
  
"Mas a camuflagem dele não vai servir pra nada agora." Ele havia terminado de baixar o vídeo do ataque à Peacemillion II, e agora estava procurando a parte que lhe interessava.  
  
"O que você está fazendo?" Todos se colocaram em torno de Heero, que tinha acabado de achar o que queria.  
  
"Estou pegando a imagem da máquina que nos ajudou. Se nós conseguimos ver um vulto, então com certeza conseguiremos uma imagem." Se calou e começou a procurar. Tudo que ele precisou fazer foi diminuir consideravelmente a velocidade do filme. Foram aparecendo lentamente imagens do MD que atacaram a nave.  
  
"Olha, elas parecem versões menores do Scorpio.[2]"  
  
"Mas tem um canhão parecido com o do Vayete." Trowa apontou para a imagem.  
  
"Nós temos alguns desses na base, da frota que capturamos." Lady Une disse, impaciente. "Mostre-nos o que as destruiu."  
  
As imagens foram passando até a hora em que o suposto cometa explodiu. Apareceu uma nuvem de fumaça, e então uma figura começou a se mostrar para os espectadores. E finalmente a figura que eles queriam ver apareceu.  
  
"Mas... não pode ser..."  
  
Um Mobile Suit roxo apareceu por inteiro na tela. Não, não um Mobile Suit. Aquela velocidade, aquela força e resistência incríveis, tudo se explicou na frase de Heero.  
  
"É um Gundam..."  
  
Eu só queria....  
  
Eu só queria não ter mais que lutar...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Um grupo chamado Pessoas por um Paz Perfeita (P3). Eles diziam querer uma paz perfeita, com a destruição de todas as armas e tudo que pudesse ser usado como tal, como naves espaciais. Para eles seus piores inimigos eram os Gundams, e para acabaram com eles se utilizaram de métodos nada pacifistas para conseguir isso. Seu líder se chamava Victor Gaintz, e na verdade ele queria se vingar de ter perdido seu lugar de comandante do White Fang (Presa Branca) para o Zechs.  
  
[2] O MD criado por Tubarov pra ser "cão de guarda" de Vulcanus, uma ex- colônia adaptada por ele pra se tornar uma fábrica de Mobile Dolls.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
ESTÁ NA HORA DO.... MOMENTO SD!!!! *entram os personagens em SD de mãos dadas, cantando e dançando*  
  
Neo - E aí, o q acharam? *ansiosa* Duo - Bem legal ^^ Fui bem escrito. Wufei - É... Até que pra seu primeira fic... está razoável... Trowa - ......................... Quatre - Tem razão, Trowa, é muito bem escrita. Mas era mesmo necessário criar uma ameaça pra paz mundial? *choroso* Neo - Quatre-chan, é só uma fic. Isso não acontecerá de verdade, não se preocupe ^^ Heero - *cara azeda* Pq as piores descobertas sempre sobram pra mim? Neo - Pq você é o anjo da paz, é o guerreiro que sempre aparecerá pra salvar a todos de um futuro de guerras *olhinhos brilhantes............ Além do mais, não tem nenhum outro personagem sem emoção o suficiente pra dar uma notícia daquelas sem demonstrar nada. Heero - ................ Duo - Quem pergunta o que quer... *dando de ombros*  
  
Gostou da fic? Odiou? Tem alguma sugestão pra melhorá-la? Quer falar comigo sobre as tempestades no Gabão? Você sabe onde fica o Gabão? Para essas e outras perguntas, me mande um e-mail, onegai!!! ^^' A sua opinião é muito importante pra mim... 


End file.
